Young Sheldon 10
by DoctorEd17
Summary: It is the summer of 1989 and 9 year old Sheldon was running away from a Butterfly when he finds the Omnitrix. Rated T to be safe...
1. And Then there was 10

**I do not own Ben 10 or Young Sheldon. Take's place a summer before Season 1.**

**...**

Young Sheldon 10

By: DoctorEd17

Chapter 1: And then there was 10

...

**Earth 1989…**

…

We go to a forest in Texas under the moonlight where we see an 9 year old boy running down a path. He has brown hair and blue eyes. He is wearing brown pants, a blue t-shirt and shoes.

His name is Sheldon Cooper and he was running away from a butterfly. At least until he noticed the butterfly was gone.

"Phew!" Sheldon said

He then noticed a green glow coming not too far from Sheldon's position. Because of his scientific curiosity. He decided to investigate the glow.

Sheldon walked over to the glow and noticed it came from…

"A watch?" Sheldon asked

We see it was a watch except the there's a green hourglass symbol where the clock should be. The rim of the dial is white and has four green arrows, and the area behind the hourglass is now the same color as the new wristband: medium stone grey. The outer band is black with green arrows, and the sides of the dial and the ends of the wristband are silver. The top of the grey wristband has a green hourglass underneath the dial.

Sheldon then reached for the watch to look at it when all of a sudden we see the watch jump up and attached itself to his left wrist.

"(Screams!)" Sheldon said as he tried to pull the watch off but it was like pulling on his own skin

After a while, Sheldon's scientific curiousity finally got to him as he realize that the device could not be a bomb.

He looked at the watch and noticed the triangle button. He pressed it and the core popped up and the hourglass symbol became diamond shaped. In the middle of the diamond was a silhouette of a humanoid creature are whose head is flame shaped.

"Interesting..." Sheldon said

He then turned the dial and the Silhouette changed to some sort of cat guy.

"Curious..." Sheldon said before turing the dial again

We see what looks like a humanoid frog Silhouette.

Sheldon then slowly and dramaticaly pushed down the core. Once the core reached the bottom we see a flash of green light surround Sheldon...

(We see Sheldon's skin turn gray as he shrunk down. At the same time we see his eyes turn yellow...)

When the flash of green light was gone, we see a Four inch tall humanoid frog. He has Yellow eyes with rectangle pupils and gray skin. He is wearing a green jumpsuit with a black stripe down the middle. A white hourglass symbol is on his back.

He looked at his hands and said, "Holy butter briskets!"

"I'm guessing that the device I am or was wearing is some sort of a DNA altering device. Capible of combining my DNA with the Genetic material of the life form I am now." Sheldon said

Sheldon's eyes widened as he realized something.

"Whoa! The life form I have become must've increased my intelligence tenfold!" Sheldon said

We then hear a branch break as George and Georgie arrived at Sheldon's location.

"Sheldon!" Georgie yelled

"Where could he be? He couldn't gotten too far..." George said

"I'm down here!" Sheldon yelled

The two Coopers looked down at and saw the frog creature.

"What the Hell?" George asked

"Looks cool. Can I keep it?" Georgie asks

"Yeah... you don't want me." Sheldon said

"OK... What the Hell are you?" George asks

"Your names are George and Georgie Cooper." Sheldon said

We then hear a beeping sound from the hourglass symbol as it flashed red.

We then see a flash of red light and once it faded we see Sheldon is human again.

"I can explain..." Sheldon said

...

We go back to the Cooper campsite where Sheldon just finished explaining his story.

"So that watch jumped up and clamped onto your wrist?" George asks

"Yeah. When I was that creature I was 10 times smarter then normal!" Sheldon said

"That frog made you more smart?" Georgie asks

"Yeah." Sheldon said

We then see an explosion not too far from the campsite.

"What the?" George asked

...

We go to a bunch of campsites where we see a giant red and orange robot terrorizing said campsite.

We go to a bush where we see the Cooper boys looking through.

"Is that..." Georgie asks

"A Giant robot!" Sheldon whispers

"First that watch, Now a Giant robot?" Georgie asks

"Dollars to Doughnuts it's after the watch..." George said

"And I doubt it is a friendly..." Sheldon said

"We better get out of here." George said

We see George and Georgie leave but Sheldon kept looking at the campsite. Then he looked at the watch before making his decision.

He activated the watch and started to select a creature.

George and Georgie noticed and George asked, "Sheldon?"

"With great Power comes great responsibility... If I have great power, then I need to use it responsibly." Sheldon said before pushing down the core

(We see Sheldon's DNA Altered as Orange fur grew all over his body.)

After the flash of green light we see a humanoid tiger alien. He has one claw sticking out of each wrist. He has green eyes and black and white eyebrows. The white hourglass symbol is on his chest.

"Clear a path for the Rath!" Sheldon yelled before running on all fours towards the robot

"Sheldon..." George yelled

We go to the robot where we see it pointing its laser at a family when...

"Hey Robot!" a Voice yelled

We see the robot turn to see Sheldon standing behind it.

"Let me tell ya something, Giant Robot... When you threaten a family. You threaten Rath and you should NEVER THREATEN RATH!" "Rath" yelled

Rath then launched himself towards the robot. The robot pointed its laser at him only for Rath to upper cut the laser with his clawed arm as a result laser was fired into the sky.

We see Rath claw the robots chest open and pulled out a bunch of wiring which made the robot stumble around as it malfunctioned. Then Rath pulled out another wire and the robot fell down as it deactivated.

"And stay down!" Rath said

Rath then noticed the family look at him before the little girl said, "That... was... cool!"

"Thank you." the man said

"No problem... That is what heroes do..." Rath said before walking into the woods

...

We go to the Cooper campsite where we see Rath just arrived before changing back to Sheldon.

We see George and Georgie wall over to Sheldon and George said, "Were you crazy?! You could've died! If you're going to be a superhero, you're going to need training."

"Say what?" Georgie and Sheldon asked

"I was proud of you. You could've used it for personal gain, but you used it for good." George said

"What about Mom?" Sheldon asks

"I think that we should keep it a secret from her for right now." Georgie said

"Agreed. If I am to be a superhero, We'll need complete secrecy. If people were to find out you guys and everyone I know would be in terrible danger." Sheldon said

"So no telling Mom, Missy or Meemaw. OK Georgie? " George said, "Or anyone else..."

"Okay... sure. I'm interested in that watch anyway..." Georgie said

...

_The Next day..._

...

We see the Cooper boys packing up for their trip back home.

After doing his share of the packing, Sheldon activated the watch and started turning the dial.

Georgie notices and asks, "Whatcha doing?"

"Counting the Aliens on this device." Sheldon answered

"Aliens?" George asked

"The Robot and the creatures I turned into last night are obviously not native to this world. They were either sent by God or Extraterrestrial..." Sheldon explained

"Sheldon, I don't think God would send a Giant robot to terrorize a camp site." George said

"Correct... So that leaves us with theroy number #2. They are from outer space." Sheldon said

"Space? As in Aliens?" Georgie asks

"Precisely..." Sheldon said as he turned off the device

"So... How many of those aliens does that thing have?" George asks

"So far... 10." Sheldon said

"10?" Georgie asks

"You would think that with a big Universe there would be more than that." George said

"You're right. But I only have access to 10 aliens right now." Sheldon said

"Maybe it's some sort of training wheel thing. You know like on those bicycles." Georgie said

"Yeah... You're probably right. Whoa. Never thought I'd say that." Sheldon said

...

We go to the car going down a road in Medford, Texas. Before the car got to the Cooper house. George said, "Remember, Keep the Watch a secret."

...

We go to the Cooper house where we see the boys enter through the front door.

"We're home!" George said

We then see Mary, Missy and Connie (AKA Meemaw) run to the Cooper boys and hug them in relief.

"Thank the lord you are Okay." Mary said as she hugged Sheldon, then Georgie then George

"What do you mean?" Georgie asks

"You're kidding. It's all over the News!" Connie said

She then pulled out a Newspaper and showed them the front page...

_"ROBOT ATTACKS CAMPGROUND..."_

_"Last night a Giant Robot attacked a campground. Thanks to the actions of some sort of Mutant Tiger named Rath. Rath destroyed the robot before anyone got hurt...!"_

There was also a picture of Rath fighting said robot.

"Wasn't that the campground you three went to?" Mary asked

"We saw the fight while we were hiding in the bushes..." Georgie said

"A big talking cat destroys a giant robot. How in the heveans name is that possible?" Mary asks

"I kind of like Rath... He's cute and can fight. That would make a good doll." Missy said

"Anyway mom I had a good time. Mostly because of what I witnessed last night." Sheldon said

"Good to hear Shelly." Mary said as she hugged Sheldon again

...

**Here it is my 1st Young Sheldon and Ben 10 (Classic and Reboot) crossover. Hoped you liked it...**

**NEXT... George takes Sheldon to an abandoned factory so that Sheldon can learn his new powers.**

**If the Characters seem a little OOC. Then forgive me...**


	2. Training a Hero

Young Sheldon 10

By: DoctorEd17

Chapter 2: Training a Hero...

...

We go to the Cooper house where at the breakfast table we see Sheldon, Missy, and George Cooper eating breakfast.

Missy then saw Sheldon's new watch and asked, "That's a cool watch. Where did you get it?"

"I got it from a gift shop on our way home from the campground." Sheldon said

"Looks cool." Missy said before she continued eating

We then see Mary enter the room and George said, "Honey? I'm going take Sheldon and Georgie for a ride. Spend time with the both of them."

"That's great, George. Where are you taking them?" Mary asked

"We're going hiking around the outskirts of town..." Sheldon said

"Really? That doesn't sound like something you would like to do." Mary said confused

"After the Robot, I realized that I'm not going to be 9 forever. So I desided to try to have more fun outside this summer. Make memories." Sheldon said

"Sheldon... I'm so proud of you. That is a big step!" Mary said

"Thank you." Sheldon said

...

We go to the Cooper truck driving down a road.

Inside we see George, Georgie and Sheldon inside the truck.

"So... Where are we going to practice my new alien powers Dad?" Sheldon asks

"I know a place, in fact it's where my friends and I used to go before I met your mother." George said

We then see the truck parked at a old warehouse.

We see the Cooper boys exit the truck.

Georgie looks around and asks, "What is this place?"

"I think this used to be a warehouse. Now abandoned and forgotten." George said

"AKA the perfect place to train." Sheldon said

"Yes. Exactly Sheldon!" George said

...

We go inside the warehouse where we see George and Georgie sitting on abandoned Office chairs while Sheldon selected an alien.

"OK. Here we go..." Sheldon said as he slammed down the core

After the flash of green light we see a dark green humanoid plant with a black face, green eyes and red and yellow petals in the form of a flame. The hourglass symbol is on his chest.

"Oh my god! What is that smell?" Georgie asks as he and George covered their noses

Sheldon then smelled himself and said, "Whoa! I smell like methane!"

"You mean the drug?" Georgie asks

"NO..." Sheldon said, "Methane is a type of fertilizer that is often... Flameable."

He then raised his left hand and focused. A second later we see a fireball emitting from the left hand.

"How did you do that?" George asked

"Methane is flammable. I am guessing that in this form I can ignite the Methane and produce fire." Sheldon said

"Swampfire!" Georgie said

"What?" George asks

"This alien makes fire and he stinks like a swamp. There go Swampfire." Georgie said

"Hmm. SWAMPFIRE!" Sheldon yelled, "I like it. Thanks Georgie!"

"No problem!" Georgie said

...

We go back to the Cooper boys where we see Sheldon seIecting another alien.

After the flash of green light we see a red armored alien with green eyes and blue water pipes connected to his body.

"Ok... Let's see what alien number 4 can do." Sheldon said

We see Sheldon point his right forearm at a trash can and focused. We see a stream of water fired from the forearm.

"Whoa!" George said

"So Dad... What should we call this one?" Sheldon asks

"Me?" George asked

"Yes. Georgie did name the last two aliens. Now it's your turn." Sheldon said

"Hmm... Well, How about... Overflow?" George asks

"Good enough for me!" Overflow said

...

We see Sheldon once again selecting another alien. He then slammed down the core and after the flash of green light we we see a 5 1/2 foot tall chimp with blue fur, green eyes and wearing black pants. The hourglass symbol is on the green best as a belt buckle.

"Whoa! A monkey Alien!" Georgie said

"Technically, I am not a monkey. I am a chimp." Sheldon said

"So what can this guy do?" George asks

Sheldon then getting one of those feelings pointed his wrist at a trash can like spiderman and we see a line of webbing fired from it.

"I have spider powers? He's like Spider-Man!" Sheldon said

"Then let's call this one Spidermonkey!" Georgie said

"I'm not a monkey!" Sheldon said

"But you have to admit, Spidermonkey is a catchy name." George said

"(sighs) Fine... Spidermonkey." Spidermonkey said

...

A while later we see Sheldon once again selecting an alien.

"Okay, Alien number #5. Let's see what you can do..." Sheldon said before he slammed down the core

After the flash of green light we see a semi-armored Velociraptor. He has grey roller balls on his feet and wears a black conoid helmet. He has predominantly blue skin with bulging green eyes, black lips, and black stripes extending from his eyelids. He has two grey fins on his back, which are comparable to the dorsal fins of a fish. He also has a long striped blue and black tail. His elbows and legs are sharply pointed, and he has 2 claw-like fingers on each of his hands. The Hourglass symbol is on his chest.

"OK Sheldon. Show us what this alien can do." Georgie said

"OK." Sheldon said

We then see a black with a blue X visor cover his face and we see him disappear.

"Sheldon?" George asked as he and Georgie looked around

"Where are you?" Georgie asked

We see Sheldon arrive and he is carrying a pizza box and a bottle of soda.

The visor slid up and Sheldon said, "Getting us some lunch!" In a raspy voice.

"Is that pizza? Where did you get that?" George asked

"This alien is super fast! I was able to get back home and to the pizza store in just a minute!" Sheldon said

"And the pizza?" George asked

"I went home first to get some of my saved up allowence. Then I used that to pay for for the pizza." Sheldon said

"So what kind of pizza is that?" Georgie asked

"Pepperoni." Sheldon said as he opened the box

"Cool!" Georgie said as he took a slice

"XLR8!" George said

"What?" Georgie and Sheldon asked

"XLR8. That's a good name for that alien... Right?" George asked

"It'll do." Sheldon said

...

After Lunch we see Sheldon selecting the 6th alien.

After the flash of green light we see what looked like a gray ghost with black cracks all over its body. It has one light purple eye. The Hourglass symbol is in one of the cracks by his chest.

"OK. Now that's is just wrong." George said as he looked at the Alien

"A ghost alien... That is kind of weird and freaky." Sheldon said as he observed himself

"Then how about we call this one, Ghostfreak?" Georgie asked

"Ghostfreak, Eh? It'll do." Ghostfreak said

"So what do you think Ghostfreak can do?" George asked

"I'm a ghost, right?" Ghostfreak asks, "That means I can do this."

We see Ghostfreak turn invisible, then visible again.

"Invisibility. Check." Georgie said, "Can you go through walls?"

"Let's find out..." Ghostfreak said

We see him fly towards a wall. Before he hit it he focused on himself going through the wall and he went through it.

Ghostfreak returned through the and said, "Intangiblity... Check. Now to try out another Power." As he looked right at Georgie.

"Sheldon... Why are you looking at me like that?" Georgie asked

Ghostfreak then quickly flew into Georgies body. A few seconds later we see Georgie open his eyes, looked at himself and in a combination of Georgies and Ghostfreaks voices said, "Whoa! I'm Georgie!"

"Sheldon? What did you do?" George asked

"I possessed Georgies body temporarily. I have full control over him." Ghostfreak said

"Uhh... Sheldon?" George asked, "If you don't mind, can you get out of your brothers body? It's kind of freaking me out."

"Oh, Sure!" Ghostfreak said right before he exited Georgies body

Georgie shivered and said, "Okay, Now that was just freaky!"

...

We go to the Cooper car a while later where we see it on its way home.

They were passing a Jewellery store where they noticed that it is currently being robbed.

"Dad?" Sheldon asked

George pulled over not too far from the store. Sheldon got out of the car and activated his watch.

"OK. Who should I use for this one?" Sheldon asks himself

He then stopped at one of the unused alien Silhouettes when he heard a gun shot. Without thinking he slammed down the core.

After the flash of green light we see a tall humanoid made out of a green crystal. He has yellow eyes and is wearing a black sleeveless jumpsuit with a yellow stripe that makes, "V" in the middle. The hourglass symbol is on his chest.

"What the...?" Sheldon asked as he looked at his new body

He hears a woman scream and immediately ran to the store.

...

We go inside the store where we see some robbers wearing Ski masks taking the merchandise while the hostages were facing the back wall in terror.

"A few more of these and we'll be set!" a robber said

"Hey. You do know that you need to pay for that stuff, right?" a voice asked

The Robbers turn to see a man made out of a green crystal standing at the entrance.

"What the hell is that?!" a robber asked

"Who cares? Just shoot it!" another robber yelled

The robbers pulled out their guns and fired at the alien. But the bullets just bounced off of him.

After the guns are empty, the alien said, "My turn!"

He then ran to the closest robber punched him in the face as a result knocking him out.

He ran to the next one and did the same thing.

We see the final robber hold a gun up to a womans head and said, "Not so fast, freak!"

The alien glare at the robber who said, "I will not surrender to some freak! Now go away or I'll shoot this woman!"

"Or, How about..." the alien said right before he slammed his hands down to the ground and all of a sudden we see a diamond pillar rise up beneath the robber, forcing him to let go of the woman as he fell off the pillar.

We see the robber get up and said, "See Ya later, Freak!" as he ran out of the store

Only to find a bunch of policemen and cars surrounding the store.

"Freeze!" A policeman shouted

We see the robber put his hands up in defeat.

We then see the former Hostages exit the stone with the Alien who was carrying the other two robbers.

He put them down and a police officer up walked to him and asked, "What the Hell are you?"

"Call me Diamondhead." Diamondhead said before he walked away

"I don't beleive it..." the Officer said

...

We go to the Cooper house where we see George, Georgie and Sheldon watching the evening news.

_"...Today in Medford, A Jewelly store robbery was foiled by a Creature made out of crystal named, Diamondhead. (We see clips of Diamondhead fighting the robbers) It seems like Medford is getting its own superheroes. Are they truly friendly? We'll find out eventually..."_

We see Sheldon smile as he watched the news.

...

**Here it is. And before you ask...**

**Ghostfreak has the Original show design.**

**Swampfine has the Alien force/Ultimate Alien design.**

**XLR8, Diamondhead and Overflow are from the Reboot... (Except Reboot XLR8 does have a visor like he should've in the reboot)**

**Spidermonkey is an Original design I made up.**

**Hoped you liked the Chapter and please review.**


End file.
